


芙蓉

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 不信比来长下泪，开箱验取石榴裙。
Relationships: Tar-Telperiën/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Númenor Legends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841254





	芙蓉

泰尔佩瑞恩不耐烦地从侍女手中夺过象牙梳子：“我自己来弄，你去请亲王来。”她从镜中看到新来的年轻侍女神色犹疑，不由得有气：“快去。”说话时手上力气没掌握好，折断了数根头发。

是灰色的。

月朗风清，吸一口气，能感到新凉从咽喉沁入肺腑，让人舒畅愉悦。难得偷闲和阿纳瑞安并肩走在花径上，泰尔佩瑞恩几乎不愿意先谈正事。

“陛下召见我，一定是大军出发前有什么特意嘱托。”阿纳瑞安揣度女王的意思，先开口询问。他曾经骄阳般灿烂的金发已经全白了，但步伐还稳健，扶着女王的手臂也有力。

泰尔佩瑞恩侧头拍了拍阿纳瑞安的手背：“现在世上我所珍爱的人，除了你就是王储。现在大军将发，与索伦的军队必有恶战。你是辅佐王储的副将，我希望你能向我保证，让我的侄子平安回来。”

她说完这话，仰头正对上阿纳瑞安的眼睛。

将军昔日闪耀如同胜利旗帜的双眸开始浑浊，但他从不会让我失望。她想。

阿纳瑞安看出女王的热切，依稀还是当初两人谋划动手的样子，她从来如此，索要一切、给予其他，热衷权力、碾碎阴谋。他轻轻咳了两声，低头亲吻泰尔佩瑞恩的手，单膝跪在女王面前：“我已经老了，能看到自己的死亡，但我会完成您的愿望，只要您答应我一件事。”

泰尔佩瑞恩眼光闪动：“你说。”

“我们认识了这么多年，贵族都知道我曾是您的情人，也都知道当年那场变故是我们合谋。如今我已是将死之身，陛下也不再青春盛年，而王储只称您为姑母，不是您的亲生儿子。纵然殿下现在亲您、敬您、爱您，可一旦我死去，一旦陛下放权，未必不会有人在新国王面前诋毁我的儿女后人，那时我已朽烂地下，无计可施，还希望陛下……”

“我会安排。”泰尔佩瑞恩打断了他：“我死前，定然安排好一切。”

阿纳瑞安得到这个保证，起身试着抱了抱女王，泰尔佩瑞恩顺从地靠在他怀里。

自从泰尔佩瑞恩成为摄政王储，指定阿纳瑞安进入御前议会以来，他们就极少这样肌肤亲近了。后来泰尔佩瑞恩加冕，将阿纳瑞安册为亲王，大家都认为阿纳瑞安一定每晚出入王庭，却不知道从泰尔佩瑞恩成为王储的那一刻起，他们就不再是情人了。

“真是老了，瞻前顾后，让陛下笑话。”

“这话说的，难道我还年轻吗？”泰尔佩瑞恩解下自己的剑给阿纳瑞安换上。“将军还是用我的宝剑，平安回来。”

阿纳瑞安看着泰尔佩瑞恩的动作，苦笑道：“我已看到死亡，早就时日无多。何况陛下今日找我，说了这番话，我更不能生还了。”

泰尔佩瑞恩没有反驳，只是把头靠在阿纳瑞安的臂膀上，两人慢慢沿着花园中的小路走下去。

“这是最好的选择，”她安慰自己。“王储不能有失，最值得托付的只有阿纳瑞安一人而已，只要众神垂怜，他就不会有事。他永远都会带捷报回来。”

她一直这样想，直到前方接连送回两封信。一封大捷，一封大丧。

那黑色羽箭原本直取年轻王储的咽喉，但只刺穿了年迈老人的心脏。

“陛下。”侍女轻唤了一声，她接替先前的女官长迈伦不久，还未摸透女王的脾气，一举一动都惴惴不安。

“太阳一落，天色都暗了。”泰尔佩瑞恩叹道：“把蜡烛都点上吧。”

她就着点燃的烛台烧掉了两封信，思考阿纳瑞安的身后事。

阿纳瑞安是偏远宗室，当初全靠着自己的本事，才成了王宫近卫军的小头领。这个虚衔亲王是她继位后绕过议会强行加封的，家里现在有两个女儿一个儿子，还有两个极小的外孙。

葬礼上，棺椁之后是阿纳瑞安的儿子，接着是努曼诺尔的女王。墓穴封死后，人们一个接一个走到女王面前低声致意，亲吻女王的手。

女王的的头发绑的紧紧的，纵然疾风烈烈，一丝不乱。

白发苍苍的议员靠近安督尼依亲王：“这置妻子于何地？何况他原本不应为亲王。”

“噤声。”安督尼依亲王皱眉。他无暇计较这些死人事情，而是担忧王储凯旋后的暗涌。王储米那斯提尔成人多年，但从未被允许进入御前议会。此次如果能战胜大敌，将是帮扶王储的良机。

只是女王一定不肯就范。

安督尼依亲王在前往王宫的路上见到不少议员的车马，心事更重了几分。庆功宴举办已经一个月有余，不见女王对王储有别的嘉奖。今天突然召集议员，不知道为了何事。

“大敌已被击溃，逃回巢穴，不会再威胁中土以及星引之地的任何自由人。”塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩端坐在王座上，权杖倚在怀中。“既然如此，我要求你们为我再次加冕，让我成为国王，并且尊我为大帝。”

她说到“加冕”时，大厅中就有议论之声，最后话音一落，议会中多一半的人猛地站起。他们互相看看彼此，都是惊疑不定，接着纷纷望向领头的安督尼依亲王，最后目光灼灼落在女王身上。

“如何？”泰尔佩瑞恩追问。

安督尼依亲王向前一步，深深鞠躬，他手中的权杖丝毫不比女王怀中的黯淡。“国家大胜、民众太平安乐，我们都愿意举办最盛大的典礼为王储米那斯提尔庆祝。”

泰尔佩瑞恩挑了挑眉：“老亲王，你怎么不专心听我说话？我是说给我加冕。”

“可战胜大敌的统帅是王储。”

泰尔佩瑞恩豁然起身：“没有我富国强兵，王储何来军队？没有我外联精灵，王储何来同盟？努曼诺尔福乐至此，还不是我治国有方？”

“福乐？努曼诺尔还从没有这样一个贪恋权力的君主，年老至此也不肯交出王位。也从没有这样一个君主，不肯对自己的淫欲有丝毫克制。谁曾见过篡夺妻子之位，公然给情夫发丧的君主？谁曾见过宫廷大总管之上另设侍酒官的君主？谁曾见过抢夺他人子女，据为己出，放逐亲生母亲的君主！”

议会里嗡嗡然一片，有些原本坐着的议员不禁站了起来，也有些原本站着的议员悄悄坐下。几个胆子大的围住亲王，故意说亲王年老，词不达意。几个胆子小的围在女王脚边，劝诫陛下千万不可动怒。

泰尔佩瑞恩也没有料到安督尼依亲王的反对会如此激烈，有心要做什么，又不好真做什么。匆匆扫过一眼众议员，只好暂时挤出一个微笑来：“老亲王，令尊令兄在时，我们还是一起玩闹的孩子，今天就算有什么争论，何必把话说得这样直白呢？”

“再不直白，只怕王储要死在陛下之前了。”安督尼依亲王说完此话，便拂袖而去，其他十几个议员也都径直上前鞠躬致意，然后自行离开。

泰尔佩瑞恩坐回王座，等留下的议员们也惊魂稍定、回到各自位置上后。她放下权杖，轻松说道：“今天争吵，大家不必在意，明天后天我有宴席，请大家不必介意请柬，来可以，不来也可以，就是为了闲聊取乐。”

她等得起，也分化得起。大不了一个一个面谈，她才不信这些人个个都坚决。

为了抓住继承王位的机会，她等过七十年。那时她还年轻，如今她虽然年老，但仍能感到自己身体中的力量，她可以再等二十年。

安督尼依亲王迟迟不肯让她如愿，她可以再多等十年。

“怎么突然身体沉重到这个地步？”塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩亲来探望，亲王夫人慌忙迎接，寒暄几句后，女王示意侍女把带来的药品交给亲王夫人，把她们都打发走，自己坐在病人床边问。

安督尼依亲王靠在榻上，面色勉强算红润，精神则明显短了。“人终究会死嘛。”他随意回答。

“迈伦先死了，阿纳瑞安也死了，你再出点什么事，我的世界就太静了，太静了。”泰尔佩瑞恩接道，她等了三十年，现在心愿将遂，不知怎么，反而渴望让老亲王承认她的作为。“既然人都会死，还在乎什么国王女王，王储王子，称呼不同，实际不都是一样？。”

“都一样的话，陛下又坚持什么呢？可见还是不同。”

泰尔佩瑞恩牵了牵嘴角，那一点惋惜倏然褪去，心中愤恨涌起，她凑到安督尼依亲王耳边，断然说道：“那你还是快死吧，我等你死等了将近三十年。”

被女王催促快死，安督尼依亲王毫不生气，他年轻时就和女王打交道，知道女王的性格，不指望女王对阻拦她的人有什么宽宏。他只是慢慢地说：“即使我死了，陛下也未必顺心。“

出乎泰尔佩瑞恩的意料，老亲王的儿子眼圈还红着，就敢闯进宫里来反对自己的事。

“我父亲尸骨未寒，陛下就要给自己加冕？”

泰尔佩瑞恩听得头疼，这安督尼依亲王家一代一代，就没有一个不像祖宗的。

“你父亲当年也不是什么规矩人，为了口角之争刺伤王子的，不就是他自己吗？我当时不追究，他难道心里不明白？竟然没拿这桩祸事教育你们吗？你见过什么尸骨，劝谏过几个国王？回家做你的孝子去！”

她懒得多理会年轻人，之前她一个一个攻破那些议员的防线，唯有老亲王独立支撑，老亲王一死，小亲王经验有限，短短时间玩不出花样。只是小亲王一去，殿里空落，她倒被自己刚刚盛怒下出口的话勾起点心事来，又强行压了下去。

她这次不能再穿着裙子加冕，她现在可以做女国王了。

“殿下，您怎么一点也不着急？”维兰迪尔看着米那斯提尔闷头读书，心中忧愁如焚。“陛下不许您进议会，您不在意，陛下重新加冕，您不在意，陛下自封大帝，您不在意，现在陛下连加冕礼也不让您去，您还不在意？”

米那斯提尔做了个手势，让急躁的骑兵长低声，先走到窗边确认孩子们都在外面花园里玩闹，没有在意屋内的事，才又坐回原处看书：“有什么好在意的，我尽我的本分，陛下不会无故责罚我。”

“殿下又不是陛下的亲生儿子！”

“这我知道，可她从来也没有隐瞒过，当面时我一直称她姑母，有什么问题？”

维兰迪尔咬咬牙，他知道有些话一旦说出就是九死一生，可米那斯提尔和他是至交好友，他不得不替他冒险：“那殿下可知道您的生母还活着？殿下可听说过埃梅瑞伊的疯妇人？”眼看米那斯提尔犹豫，他又加了一句：“那女人从来没有疯过，前两年女王检阅军队，我偷听到安督尼依老亲王他们议论，是陛下不愿意殿下跟亲生母亲来往，对外说成如此。如果陛下真的信任殿下如亲生，何必这样做？”

米那斯提尔先是摇头——这么多年，他一直听这种话，有含蓄的、有直接的，无非是要他早做准备，或者干脆一不做二不休。他只觉得厌烦，姑母愿意掌权，由她去好了，该得的头衔自己已经有了，不差那三十年。只是……

他抛下书卷，躲开好友的目光，低头沉思了一会儿，终于下定决心：“既然你提到了我的亲生母亲，我确实想过问一下。明天你去帮我打探，有信物带回来最好，只言片语也行。”

维兰迪尔点头答应，米那斯提尔接着又说：“但你明天出发，不可以明天就去埃梅瑞伊，也不可以一到埃梅瑞伊就打探行宫中的事情，宁可多等一个月，也不要冒险，陛下最记恨这种事。”

“我一定小心。”

米那斯提尔再见到维兰迪尔，就是被泰尔佩瑞恩召见问话。

“这人是你麾下骑兵军的？”泰尔佩瑞恩看他进来，指了指军士押着的人，随口问道：“那应该是贵族子弟了，怎么还跑到行宫去偷盗珠宝？”

米那斯提尔心中发凉，立刻回答道：“姑母，是我听说您在老行宫里有旧珠宝，想照着样子给您新做一套，不想让您提前知道，才让这个朋友去帮忙头看两眼，画个模子。”

泰尔佩瑞恩气极反笑：“你说这话，可一点不像你父亲，当年他可是直接认了，然后催我杀了那三个替他跑腿的人呢。

”我父亲？”米那斯提尔一怔，他没听过这个词。思绪一时搅在一处，可再一看被绑缚的朋友，他只能先救人。“姑母，既然是我有错，我也可以承认，我也可以不做王储。”

他以为泰尔佩瑞恩要么会同意人情，要么会勃然大怒，孰料女王微微点头：“既然王储求情，我就考虑一下。”

两名侍卫闻言靠上前来，用恭敬但坚决的态度请王储随他们到另一间宫殿暂歇。

半圆枫叶厅大且空旷，米那斯提尔勉强自己不去想这件事，胡乱睡了一夜。天刚蒙蒙亮，他便翻身而起，到门口却被侍卫拦了下来。

“你们敢阻止我出入？”他惊疑不定，这是姑母头一次如此对他，让他不由得更担忧维兰迪尔的命运，于是他试着摆出王储的架子，希望能让这两个人退让。

或许再面求一次，泰尔佩瑞恩就会同意开恩。

侍卫目不斜视：“陛下吩咐，维兰迪尔昨晚因诋毁王储被斩首。”

米那斯提尔只觉冰寒彻骨，冷到极致，他反而开始怀疑是泰尔佩瑞恩故意吓他：“既然是斩首，你们知道头颅在哪？”

“陛下吩咐，已经埋了，我们只是宫中侍卫，不知道详情。”

米那斯提尔这才明白，昨天泰尔佩瑞恩只说了“考虑”，原来不是考虑人情，而是考虑怎么杀人。是自己一时好奇，搭上了朋友的性命。“那我现在就要出去，陛下没有禁止别人给他收尸吧。”

“陛下说了，恐怕殿下情绪激动，到外面做出傻事，让殿下您先在枫叶厅休养三个月。”

“什么？” 米那斯提尔下意识问道。“三个月？”

他自问没有非分之想，只是……谁不想打听自己的亲生母亲下落？维兰迪尔又有什么错？竟然被斩首抛尸？现在自己被软困在这小小厅室里，说是休养三个月，只怕女王一日不死，自己就一日不能出吧。

他本能地伸手去拿腰间的长剑，抓了一个空，想起昨天被召见后匆忙入宫，根本没敢佩戴武器。他举目四望殿内，镜台上有一把小小的银剪刀，他方一喜，就看到一只素手把剪刀拿走。

忽然“活过来”的侍女楚楚行了个礼：“陛下有令，殿下不要让我们为难。”

米那斯提尔仅剩的选择就是把门口小小雕像砸到榻上。看着一地碎片，他一点也不信维兰迪尔说过的话了，无论在老行宫的那女人是谁，她一定疯了。活人怎么可能不疯？

米那斯提尔被准许离开枫叶厅时，宁洛丝的这一波花期已经过了，他在树下呆站了一会儿，让侍从去给自己的妻子报信，谎称自己这三个月和朋友胡闹，被国王责罚在王宫里看书。

他不想回去。三个月前，精力旺盛、个头矮小的维兰迪尔还在自己的住所催自己下决心，为自己的前途焦虑。

这一波花谢了，还会再有新的白花。

他抬头望向树顶，今夜星月俱明。

之后他看到露台上独身一人的女国王。她似乎独自坐在那睡着了，手臂滑出，露在衣裙外。

米那斯提尔犹豫片刻，还是拾阶而上，把自己的披风解下，给女国王盖好。

他无法可想、无计可施。

“不生气了？”泰尔佩瑞恩其实醒着：“还是更生气了？”她指了指身侧的椅子：“坐吧，给你留的。”

米那斯提尔无言坐下。

“当初你父亲自己联系人，想要做点事情。我把那三个人抓住，叫他来见我。他一看我已经胜了，立刻说是那三个人挑拨我们姐弟的关系，让我务必处死他们。他这样做，是他清楚他的求情只会适得其反。不过既然他也同意那三个人该杀，我就痛快杀了。”

米那斯提尔第一次听这段事情，分辨不出姑母此刻是在说真情还是在讲故事，只好低头。

“我杀了你朋友，跟你说这段事情，你肯定更委屈，因为你认定你的朋友没什么心思。作为朋友，他对你忠诚，这很好，可你是王储，这件事就不同了。如果我不管，他给你出谋划策，日后你做了国王，一定重用他，别人看到他得了好处，等你老了，他们就会蜂拥着去腐坏你的儿子，那时你怎么办呢？”

我宁可自己受困窘，也不愿意这样做一个国王。米那斯提尔心想。他有些沮丧，如果姑母说得是真的，他确实一点不像那个消失不见的父亲，那个父亲也不合他小时候的想象。然而下一刻他又为自己骄傲起来：我和你们可不一样。我自信胜过您，也胜过我父亲。

泰尔佩瑞恩似乎看出他的想法，伸手摸着米那斯提尔的脸颊：“你不像我，也不像他。如果不是我有十足把握，我真要怀疑那小妮子看上去老实，其实狠狠骗了我一把。毕竟，她嫁的好丈夫就骗过我一次。”说到这，她的指尖忽然聚拢，指甲刺到了侄子的皮肤，又忽然松开，手背温柔地蹭了蹭方才掐过的地方。“但也不要紧，即使你真的既不像我，也不像他，只要是我养大的，我爱的，就够了。奇亚坦倒是有点像他的性子，可是小聪明多，不像我。阿纳瑞安家那几个小的，也没一个像他的。阿纳瑞安年轻时多么好呀，太阳照耀他的盔甲，像照耀宝石。那么多女人爱他，他偏偏只爱我。”她望向远处暗沉沉的山形，露出思索的神态来：“我差一点就想嫁给他了。”她说着做了一个捻起的手势：“就差那么一点。”

“这才叫双树枯竭，不可复生。日月幽暗，不可复明。”她说着拉近了身上的披肩，寒意开始让她畏惧，她周身都在难以控制地颤抖。米那斯提尔想搀扶她进内室，她摆手拒绝了。

“阿纳瑞安死了，您将来打算对他的后人怎么办呢？留着亲王的封号？还是让他们去中土？”泰尔佩瑞恩问道。

米那斯提尔被提问政事，精神一振，稍加考虑后说道：“我剥夺他们家世袭亲王爵位的资格，让他的那两个外孙将来和阿塔那米尔做学伴，怎样？”

“好，”泰尔佩瑞恩说，她勉强站起身，拉过米那斯提尔，让他坐到自己刚刚坐的位置，自己坐在王储坐过的椅子上。“陛下要信守诺言。”

米那斯提尔心中惊异，但面上不显。若说他不渴望王位，不抱怨女国王死守权柄，那是假的。若说他此刻有多欣喜，想一想三个月前死去的朋友，他高兴不起来。

“我死后，不要急着葬我。”泰尔佩瑞恩说道：“用冰块保存我的尸体，我的书桌上有当初晋封摄政王储时所穿衣裙的设计图纸，你让工匠重做一件给我穿上。镜台左侧第二个抽屉的首饰是我那时戴的，你也给我戴上。我要让所有离开阿尔达的幽魂野鬼，死在我前的也好，死在我后的也好，都能远远的就看到我。”

米那斯提尔不知道怎么接话，只好说：“我一定照办，姑母。”

风吹过女国王灰白的发梢，泰尔佩瑞恩没有像以往那样把它们重新整理好，也不像刚才那样因为寒冷而颤抖了。

米那斯提尔便知道，他现在是国王了。他有些遗憾，原本他想问问自己的父母。


End file.
